The Path Here
by Gilana1
Summary: [Otabek Altin Week 2018 - Day Six: Destiny] Otabek and Yuri reminisce about the long path there on their wedding day. Characters are aged-up. Wedding dress. Not beta read.


**A/n: **Day five of Otabek Altin week from last year that I never posted. For a friend and co-writer.

**The Path Here**

"You look amazing." Otabek gazed at Yuri as he turned around and smiled at him.

"Aren't you supposed to wait to see me until the wedding?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "I think after everything we've been through, I can see you know. And I'm glad I did. If the first time I saw you in that dress was you walking down towards me at the altar, I don't think I could handle it." He glanced him over from head to toe, and couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature wanted to marry him.

Yuri dress was ivory, and tight down to his knees. It flared out a bit at the bottom. The neckline of the dress was There was heavy beading around the neckline. The neckline had a bit of illusion at the top. The dress itself had intricate beading all through it, down into the skirt and the train. The back was mostly bare, except two pieces of fabric were connected in the middle, giving a bit of a peephole effect for the lower back. Buttons went down the bottom part of the dress, right down Yuri's ass. The dress hugged his soon-to-be husband in all the right places and made his heart skip a beat. With the heels he was wearing that Otabek couldn't see, he was a lot taller than him, but couldn't care less.

"Do you approve?" Yuri did a little turn so that he could see every inch. "Worth the wait?"

"Yes, you're gorgeous, but then again, you always are," he said, "and you are absolutely worth the wait."

Yuri gave a heartwarming smile. "You know, you might not have had to wait."

Otabek sighed. Yes, he knew full well that when they met he had been an idiot. "Yes, I know. I was - "

"A moron, stupid, thoughtless -"

"Yes, Yura, all of those things and more, especially because I hurt you." While it was old news now, he still hated that it had happened at all. Things could have been different for the two of them… He had been scared. Terrified of how deeply and quickly attached to Yuri he had become after they met again at the GP Final. "I was scared, and I let that fear control me."

"There was no reason to be, but I was scared, too," Yuri said, walking towards him.

He nodded. "I know that. I just… though it was too soon, and I was afraid that we were rushing into things," he said, though he'd already told him that before. "You were so young, and I thought there was no way it could work out. I wasn't sure I could take that…" Yuri had captivated him so completely, even at that age.

Yuri just smiled at him. "Well, you did finally propose… granted, it took you five years after we met." The smile turned into a smirk.

Otabek chuckled, closing the space between them. He slipped his hand around the blond's waist, feeling his bare skin there. "At least I realized my mistake, because if not, then we wouldn't be here at all now, would we?"

Yuri laughed before wrapping his arms around his neck. "That is very true, even if it did take you two and a half years of unresolved tension and arguments and distance to finally ask me out on a proper date," he said. "And if I recall, we kissed a few times in there, too, and yet, still, you kept - "

Otabek figured he had talked enough, and moved one hand swiftly to the back of Yuri's head, his long blond hair done up in an intricate updo, and brought him down into a searing kiss. The words died, of course, and his soon-to-be husband eagerly kissed him back. Slowly, he drew back, and Yuri chased his lips, seeming to be aching for more.

"Regardless of the journey here, you are mine." There was that smile again. "You were always going to be mine, no matter how long it took, because the moment I saw you again, I knew somehow, you and I were destined to be together." That's why he had been so scared because he had known he would fall in love with that boy somehow.

"Yes, I am all yours. Always and forever, Beka."

"Always and forever."


End file.
